


Where She Belongs

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Raisin [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Raisin's Back, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: "A lot of secrets came out last night, didn't they?"A slightly different secret than the episode





	

“A lot of secrets came out last night, didn't they?” Reagan said, looking incredibly hung over.

Jess panicked. _What secrets?_ She thought. That can’t be good. She had had so much and she was so groggy from her own hangover that she couldn’t remember anything.

“Secrets?” She muttered to herself before scampering off to find Cece.

…

“She said that we have a secret between us. You don't just say that.” Jess told Cece after they finally stopped gagging over the smell of alcohol.

“Okay, all right. Tell me what you remember. Let's just piece together what happened.”

Jess tried to sort through the night, starting with when Reagan initially suggested the girls night out. It escalated from there.

“We went swimming. At Reagan's secret apartment!”

“Secret apartment?”

“Past Jess was trying to keep me out of this.”

“Any other secrets?” Cece asked, staring Jess down.

Jess couldn't say no to that face, ever.

At Cece’s prompting, Jess thought about it some more, remembered borrowing a bathing suit from Reagan that was just a tad bit smaller than she really needed. She remembered Reagan telling her it looked good and she remembered them getting into the pool. It had been blissfully warm in the cold desert night.

“This feels amazing.” She remembered saying.

“Right?” Reagan had said, dipping her head back and luxuriating in the feel. It was a nice sight.

They were still pretty drunk and probably shouldn't have been swimming but the pool was pretty shallow and they were pretty safe so long as they stayed on the stairs into the pool. The pool light had been on and it was glowing in the water, creating a whole atmosphere around them.

She remembered sitting quite close to Reagan, their bare shoulders bumping. It was silent but comfortable between them and in the pool in general.

“This is nice," Jess remembered Reagan saying.

“Yeah!” Jess had agreed, tempted to start splashing Reagan like she had done in the restroom sinks earlier in the night. But she didn't do that, just leaned into Reagan, resting a head on her shoulder.

Things came back to her then.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was very anticlimactic, Cece.” Jess said then, failing incredibly to convince her best friend of anything she said.

All Cece had to do was raise a skeptical eyebrow and wear a knowing smirk to make Jess’ lips move.

“Reagan and I, sorta, maybe, kinda.. _.kissed?_ ” Her voice lilted up like it was a question, but it really wasn't; Jess knew it, and Cece knew it too.

She couldn't blame Cece for the horrified gasp that came out after that admission.

“And I thought the secret apartment was bad!”

“What if it's a secret apartment she uses to seduce people behind Nick’s back!” Jess whispered, not really asking a question now.

“Wait,” Cece held her hands up, trying to get Jess to slow down a second, “who kissed who? Did she kiss you? _Did_ she seduce you? Did _you_ seduce her?”

“Cece, I don't think anyone seduced anyone. I think we just...kissed because we were drunk. That happens. People do that. Just regular _friend_ kissing.”

“I don't know, Jess. You probably should talk to her. Probably Nick, too.”

“Cece,” Jess whined, “I don't want to get invooooooolved.”

Jess pulled a face.

“It's a little late for that, hon.”

…

 

“So, about those secrets…” Jess tried, gearing up to confront Reagan but still feeling too panicked to move off her bed.

She was laying there, staring up at the ceiling when a knock sounded. She froze, unsure who it could be. It could be Nick or Reagan, but it could be Cece or Winston too.

“Come in!” She called, against her better judgement.

She watched anxiously as the door slowly opened and revealed Reagan’s face. They’d both showered by then, so they both looked less hung over.

“Oh, hey, Reagan.” Jess tried not to sound cornered.

“We should talk.” Reagan said, though it didn't sound like a bad thing, like a break up or something, which Jess was surprised by.

“Yeah.” Jess nodded. “Come sit.” She directed, not moving from her spot.

To her surprise, Reagan laid down on the bed next to her.

“Hey.” Jess squeaked, rolling over to face Reagan.

“Hey.” Reagan smiled and Jess’ heart fluttered. _What?_

“So, what should we talk about?” Jess looked away from Reagan, anywhere else.

“Jess,” Reagan’s voice didn't hold any anger but it was a little accusatory, “you know what about.”

“The secret apartment?”

Regan gave her a humored, withering look.

“The kissing?” Jess screwed up her face and did a silly voice to try and ease the tension.

“I want to do it again.”

“But…” Jess spluttered then.

“Nick?” Reagan said, her hand touching Jess’ cheek and forcing eye contact.

“Yeah.”

“I think we can work something out. I'm willing to talk to him but I wanted to talk to you first, see if it was even worth pursuing before I did.”

“Oh.”

Jess’ stomach was flopping around nervously and she felt her face getting hot. She wasn't sure what to say or what she was feeling. But she kind of wanted to kiss Reagan again, too.

“I think we should talk to Nick.” Jess said finally.

“Yeah?” Reagan’s voice was hopeful and her hand slid down to Jess' neck over her hair.

“I think I want to kiss you again, too,” Jess admitted.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Reagan bit her lip and Jess allowed herself to be tantalized by it instead of just shutting her brain down like she had been from the moment Reagan arrived.

“What are going to say to him?” Jess finally realized she needed to ask.

“We’ll tell him what happened and see what he thinks, what kind of arrangement he's willing to agree to.”

“So, you're pretty much open to anything?” Jess was a little astounded.

“Pretty much.”

“That is so intimidating.”

Reagan laughed. “You get used to it.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Jess looked hopeful.

“Let’s wait until we talk to Nick, first.”

…

 

“I want in.” Nick said, rubbing his hands together in the way he always did, when they finally got to talk to him.

They were standing and he was seated on Jess’ bed.

“What does that mean?” Jess blurted, wholly unprepared for the answer he gave them.

“I'm absolutely fine with being with both of you.”

Reagan raised an eyebrow. “That's not exactly what we’re proposing.”

“Then what are you proposing?” He looked confused.

“Well,” Reagan said, “perhaps I would be with Jess and I would be with you. Not necessarily all three of us. You and Jess didn't work out.”

Jess’ stomach dropped at that. She didn't realize it, but having that option closed off to her was kind of painful. She wanted to be with Nick and she wanted to be with Reagan.

“Um…” she said in a small voice and suddenly two sets of eyes were on her. “Uhhhh…”

“Spit It out, Jess.” Nick said, unafraid to be brusque with her.

“I... _want to be with both of you_.” She blurted out quickly, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid looking at either of them.

“Woah.” Nick said at the same time Reagan said “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean. It doesn't have to be all three of us together. It could be me and Reagan, Reagan and Nick, and me and Nick.” She gestured to each pair as she said it.

“Why couldn't it be all three of us together?” Reagan said, lifting an eyebrow again and looking between the two of them.

They both made noncommittal noises and looked elsewhere in the room.

“Oh my god, you guys. Can you look at me when I'm talking?” Reagan snapped and Jess felt guilty for falling back on her defense mechanisms like that.

“Right.” Jess said. “I guess there's no reason we couldn't all three be together?” She shrugged.

“Like I said,” Nick said, “I'm in. I consent to whatever. We can try this out and see how it goes.”

“Yeah?” Reagan asked, looking to Jess and then back over to Nick. “It’s settled then.” She smiled at Jess.

“Can I kiss you now?” Jess asked, obviously addressing Reagan.

“Sure.” Reagan smirked and pulled Jess in for a quick kiss.

“Can I kiss you, too?” Nick said from the bed, raising a hand like he was in school.

Reagan rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him just as quickly. Jess felt her stomach roll at the sight.

“Jess?” Reagan asked when she pulled back, gesturing towards Nick.

She bit her lip nervously. “Would that be okay, Nick?”

“We’re all dating now,” he shrugged, “so, I don't see why not.”

Jess hesitated a moment then moved toward the bed to stand next to Reagan who made room for her to bend and give Nick a quick peck. This close, she could smell him, in a way she hadn't been able to in a long time, and Reagan, mixed together. It was right, she realized. This is where she was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, there were a lot of typos in this. Fixed em


End file.
